ginny song and plead
by Lilyginnylilypotter
Summary: its the night before harrys 17th and ginny's brothers are trying to guess who ginny's ex is through her songs but what they don't he his in the room.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own harry potter. Do not own the songs but may have tweaked them a bit.

Ginny's songs

The eve of Harrys 17th birthday had a small gathering of people, the weasleys (no Percy) as well as professor McGonagall, Remus, tonks, fleur and harry and Hermione. Everyone was sitting around talking when Fred had an idea, "hey gin why don't you sing us a song, one from that book you have" Ginny looked up from said book "fine but they are mostly about my ex and I if it were alright with you professor could you put a glimmer charm over the book and everyone else that knows can keep their mouth shut" as McGonagall stood and put the charm on bill said " but we already know who it is" Charlie added "yeah it was that dean guy" Ginny laughed and said "no it was the guy after him now Charlie chose the first song if you still want me to sing" "all right but we will be guessing" said George.

"I chose like I am going to lose you" said Charlie as Ginny began to sing and harry had a sad expression on his face.

 **I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows**

 **We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone**

 **I woke up in tears  
With you by my side**

"Why Is he by your side" asked an angry bill "oh no it is a metaphor of how I felt when he broke it off" said a sad Ginny. "I'm so sorry" harry muttered quietly to himself as a tear slid down his face, which went unnoticed by all excepted Remus who had a suspicion.

 **A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
**

 **Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know**

 **So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets**

 **Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
**

 **Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
**

 **Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you **

As the song finished Ginny had some tears down her face.

"its okay gin, it will be okay" and other stuff could be heard around the room.

"I know guys ok who will choose the next song"

"I will I will chose…" said bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's song – chapter 2

"I chose fallin" said Charlie. "okay this was written right after the first time we said I love u" said Ginny. "wait you love this guy you can't your 16" exclaimed bill, "yes I can and if I don't recall you loved ven..." but Ginny couldn't finished because bill covered her mouth and said "alright you can start singing now".

 **Something about the way you drive me up the wall** **  
** **And there's something about the way it leaves me wanting more** **  
** **All my-y-y-y l-i-i-i-fe, I've been that girl that has to play it safe** **  
** **So I-I-I-I** **  
** **I try-y-y-y, to find the reasons I should walk away** **  
** **'Cause I don't want to love you like I do**

"Why do you love him if you don't want to" asked Mrs weasleys. "oh, I tweaked it after we broke up so it related to how I felt at the time" explained gin.

 **But I can't help fallin' for you  
Yeah, I can't help fallin' for you  
Yeah, yeah**

 **Never thought I would be the one to say  
That I was kinda thinking that maybe you could stay  
All my-y-y-y l-i-i-i-fe, I've been that girl who has to play it safe  
So I-I-I-I  
I try-y-y-y, to find the reasons I should walk away  
'Cause I don't want to love you like I do, yeah**

"I love you too" whispered harry so no one could here but he forgot about Remus hearing and it just confirmed it for him.

 **But I can't help fallin' for you  
Yeah, I can't help fallin' for you, yeah  
Fallin' for you  
I can't help fallin' for you  
Fallin' for you  
I can't help fallin' for you**

 **All my-y-y-y l-i-i-i-fe, I've been that girl who has to play it safe  
So I-I-I-I  
I try-y-y-y, to find the reasons I should walk away  
'Cause I don't want to love you like I do, hey**

 **But I can't help fallin' for you  
Yeah, I can't help fallin' for you  
I can't help fallin' for you**

 **Fallin' for you  
**

 **I can't help it  
Fallin' for you  
I can't help it  
Fallin' for you  
I can't help it  
(Fallin' for you) I can't, can't, I can't help fallin' for you**

"So that's it who wants to pick the next song" asked Ginny

"oh I will" yelled tonks excitedly "I pick dear future husband."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'WHAT!' yelled almost all the weasley brothers.

'oh, calm down It just means that we had hoped of being together forever' explained gin.

'that still doesn't…'

'make us feel…'

'any better' the twins finished together.

'Well you just have to deal with it won't you and now I shall sing' and without any other word she began.

 **Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life**

 **Take me on a date  
I deserve a brake  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need**

 **You got that nine to five  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook**

'ha' snorted Mrs weasley 'I am still working on that.

 **But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey)**

 **You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright**

"I say good luck to you" muttered Ron to harry but Ginny caught it and glared at him.

 **Dear future husband  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
**

 **Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**

 **After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
**

'what' screamed all her brothers 'sod off' she yelled back 'Ginevra language' yelled her mother but she just kept singing

 **Even if I was wrong  
You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?**

'I would never disagree with you' whispered harry but Remus, McGonagall and hermonie heard and gave him a sad smile.

 **You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright**

 **Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life (hey, baby)  
**

 **Dear future husband  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine**

 **I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring, babe**

 **You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright**

 **Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**

 **Future husband, better love me right**

'I don't think I liked that song' muttered some of her brothers. 'who's choosing the next one' said gin 'we will' said Fred and gorge together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'We chose…' said Fred 'summer lovin' said George

'no' said Ginny and harry at the same time but could only be heard by McGonagall and Remus who were interested in what the big deal was.

'Why ever not dear sister' said one of the twins

'fine but you are not going to like it' said gin

'why' Charlie spoke with a voice of concern

'Because' Ginny took a deep breath and said 'it's about our first time'

'What' everyone said except harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron who surprisingly was ok with it

'Ginny your too young I will kill him' yelled an angry bill

'no, you certainly will not now I am going to sing and you better make no interruptions' yelled Ginny over her family's reaction. But before she could sing McGonagall said 'remember this one you preformed it in the great hall, if I remember correctly you and Miss granger preformed and Miss granger convinced a reluctant Mr weasley to sing with your ex am I right?' 'oh yes I almost forgot Ron, hermonie you will sing it with me right' said Ginny they nodded and then she faked looked around the room till her eyes rested on Harrys 'harry you're the only other person in this room that know the song' Ginny said with a smirk on her face. Harry debated it for a minute and then finally gave in so Ginny and harry unknown to everyone except McGonagall, lupin, Ron and hermonie that he was the ex jumped on the dining table with a few objections from molly weasley with Ron on Harrys side and hermonie on Ginny's side on the floor they began singing.

Harry: **Summer loving had me a blast**

Ginny: Summer loving happened so fast

Harry: I met a girl crazy for me

Ginny: Met a boy cute as can be

Harry & Ginny: Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights

Ron: Tell me more, tell me more Did you get very far

"what" screamed the weasley family but Ginny just glared at them

Hermione: Tell me more, tell me more Like does he have a car

Harry: She swam by me she got a cramp

Ginny: He ran by me got my suit damp

Harry: I saved her life she nearly drowned

"what" said a concerned molly "it was fine mum"

Ginny: He showed off splashing around

Harry & Ginny: Summer sun somethings begun but oh oh the summer nights

Harmonie: Tell me more, tell me more Was it love at first sight?

Ron: Tell me more, tell me more Did she put up a fight?

Harry: Took her bowling in the arcade

Ginny: We went strolling drank lemonade

Harry : We made out under the dock

"did a bit more then that" whispered harry as Ginny smirked but this didn't go unnoticed by a suspicious tonk.

Harry and Ginny: Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights.

Ron: Tell me more, tell me more but you don't gotta brag.

Hermione: Tell me more, tell me more Because he sounds like a drag

"I agree with hermonie" said Charlie "hey he is not" half yelled Ginny. Everyone was shocked including harry. "gin do you still love him" asked bill and without hesitation she cried " of course I do I just wish he still loved me" "Ginny I have never seen someone more in love with anyone then I have seen the way he looks at you of course he still loves you" hermonie exclaimed "he does" Ginny asked in a quiet voice " of course I do I nearly fell apart telling you we couldn't be together" whispered harry into Ginny's ear and that was all Ginny needed but before Ginny could continue tonks yelled "I know who it is" "tonks dear old friend, best friend would you be so kind to share this information" Charlie tried " tempting but I think it would be more fun watch your faces when you figer it out I feel sorry for the poor guy" tonks through harry a smirk as they sang.

Ginny: He got friendly holding my hand

Reluctant Harry: She got friendly down in the sand

"What" screamed all the weasleys "shut it I am my own person and no before you ask it was my idea" Ginny yelled back "but" "no but about it now sing"

Ginny: He was sweet just turned sixteen

So, he is 17 then bill thought has he wrote it down.

Harry: Well she was good you know what I mean

"Omg not a mental picture I need" exclaimed Ron as Ginny laughed. She laughed thought harry as he smiled.

Harry & Ginny: Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh oh the summer nights.

Hermione: Tell me more, tell me more How much dough did he spend?

Ron: Tell me more, tell me more Could she get me a friend?

Ginny: It turned colder that's where it ends

Harry: So, I told her we'd still be friends

Ginny: Then we made our true love vow

Harry: Wonder what she's doing now

Harry & Ginny: Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights

They all went and sat down "so who knows" asked Ginny. Fleur, tonks, Remus, McGonagall, harry, Ron, hermonie and surprisingly Mr and Mrs weasley raised their hands. "you guys know" Ginny asked her parents "yes I don't like that he hurt you but I know why he did it and hope that if one day when everything is okay he will come back to you" said Mrs weasley "and or though I don't like what this song says you to did I like him too" said Mr weasley to a red Ginny.

" right I am choosing" said Mrs weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Right this seems to be a good song" said Mrs weasley "it's called cups"

"ok I wrote this one only the other day so could be a little depressing" and with that Ginny sang.

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
but your leaving for tomorrow so wha-do-ya say?

When your gone  
When your gone  
You're gonna miss me when your gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when your gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier if you stayed

When your gone  
When your gone  
You're gonna miss me when your gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when your gone

"okay so put you hand up if you know"

McGonagall, tonks, Remus, Mr and Mrs weasley, fleur and the golden trio raised their hands.

"mum dad you know" cried Charlie

"it's pretty obvious" said Mrs weasley

"now I will sing a song that will show you who it is" Ginny looked at harry pointedly but most of the weasleys didn't notice as they were discussing and harry saw what she meant and he tiled his head reluctantly to show he would do it.

"right every one this is called perfect"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"so, it will tell us who it is" said bill

"Or show" said gin as she began to sing.

Ginny: **found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a man beautiful and sweet  
you never knew I were the someone waiting for you  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**

 **Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine**

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I said I looked a mess, you whispered underneath your breath  
But i heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

Harry: **Well I found a girl, stronger than anyone I know  
**

"its harry" said her brothers while harry was smirking then Charlie said "wipe that grin off your face potter" Ginny glared at him and Harrys smile dropped slightly but he was still smiling.

 **she shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own**

"she better not be caring your children anytime soon potter" snarled bill but harry just kept singing.

 **We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
**

Both: **Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight**

"gin I have made a terrible mistake please take me back as long as our relationship stays within our family" pleaded harry

"ok potter" said Ginny but after seeing the smile on his face she said " one condition you have to sing THE song"

"Anything for you gin"


End file.
